All You Need Is Love
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. Is this the end of Remus and Hermione's relationship or will a certain person remind them how much they love each other? AU. RemusHermione ship.


Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters based on the story of JKR. Only the plot of this fanfic, which anyways does not bring me any money XD.

Rated : K .

Summary : Is this the end of Remus and Hermione's relationship or will a certain person remind them how much they love each other? AU. RemusHermione ship.

* * *

Title : All You Need Is Love - oneshot.

Song : When I Heard Her Crying - Reba McEntire.

* * *

Remus and Hermione met when she was in her third year at Hogwarts. Remus was a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Hermione was the brighest witch of her age, at the time. He had often acknowledged how such a wonderful mind she had. And she had kept his lycanthropy a secret. When he left Hogwarts, their friendship had continued to grow.

When she had seen him in her fifth year, they had often exchanged conversation about wizard novels, but also muggle novels. Hermione had even taken pride of suggesting a few books to the most intelligent man she thought existed on this planet. Their friendship continued to grow. And then one day, she saw Tonks with Remus : they were holding hands. It was like a knife stabbed her heart. She felt betrayed but she didn't understand why. It was such a new feeling she did not know of. When she spoke about it to her best friend, Ginny, she told her she was in love with the man.

Hermione came in terms with her feelings accepting the fact she had grown fond of her former Professor. Although Remus seemed content with his situation, Hermione felt his slight discomfort. She knew Tonks had forced her hand on him and she thought he eventually gave in. A few weeks later, while she was seating in the library, Remus walked in and apologized of his intrusion. He was about to turn on his heels when she stopped him with her small, soft voice. She asked him to seat with her which he gladly accepted. While they sat silently at first, Hermione eventually plucked the courage to share her feelings about him. The next moment was a blur as he had placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

A few weeks later, the couple Tonks-Remus was only history and a hidden relationship began between Remus and Hermione. Until one day, Harry found out and revealed the whole secret to the rest of their friends. They fought hard and long until all accepted their relationship.

They had dated for about three years until Remus had the courage to ask Hermione to marry him which she could only say yes to. Remus was nervous, but had never been so happy. And the moment she said 'I do' had been the most magical moment of his entire life. Or so he thought... Hermione had fallen pregnant and Remus was anxious : what if this child inherited of his lycanthropy? But Hermione eased as much as she could his worries. They had a baby girl. They named her Grace.

Grace was now four years old. She wasn't a werewolf, but around the full moon she would get extremely agitated and sometimes would cry endlessly. Remus sunk lower and lower blaming himself for the situation of his daughter. Hermione told him that this was something she was willing to accept, that Grace would eventually come in terms with the few gens she inherited. But he wouldn't hear it.

_The whole night in the kitchen_

_Saying words we'll both regret_

_And you scream you we're leaving_

_And you cursed the day we met_

They had put Grace to bed who was soundlessly sleeping. They had returned to the kitchen where Remus began to drink a few glasses of whiskey. And then the conversation turned into the daily fight.

"For Merlin's sake Remus! How many times are we going to fight about this?!" Hermione yelled. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"You can't stand it anymore?!" He growled. "You're not the one who inflicted so much pain to our daughter?!"

"Listen to yourself!" She cried. "Are you trying to gain pity about your damned situation?" She snickered. "I told you before, she will be fine!"

"I don't need anyone's pity!" He said in low growl. "I just cannot stand the crying around the full moon! Don't you understand?"

He sat down on a nearby chair, placing his head in his hands.

"I think I am the most understandable among all the people you know, Remus! I married you and have been by your side for over seven years! I think it's been enough time!"

"I've been living with '_this_' for over 40 years!" He said in disgust.

"So?"

"So you don't know what's it like!" He snapped.

"Of course, I don't! I am just poor little bookworm Hermione who only knows from the books..." She paused and her eyes narrowed furiously. "In the meantime, I am the one living with the werewolf and not leaving..." She paused. "Maybe I should leave and take our daughter since you think she's such a problem."

Remus's head shot up and looked at her. He saw only sincerity in her eyes. Would she really leave him?

_The sound goes above the slamming door_

_And broken dishes thrown around the floor_

_So loud it made us stop_

_It was the sound of a teardrop_

"You wouldn't..." He whispered in disbelief.

"Watch me!" She snapped. She walked out the kitchen door slamming it so hard, it resonated through the whole house.

Remus began running after her and spun her around, gripping her arms tightly. She winced in pain. She was looking at her furiously. They were stopped in the front of the steps that led to the upstairs of the house. Their eyes widen when they heard a sniffle and a soft voice that cried :

_When I heard her crying_

_Thought she was tucked away in bed_

_I heard her crying_

_Wish we could take back what we said_

_I didn't think she was old enough to know_

_Oh Lord we must have hurt her so_

_When she begged you not to go_

_I heard her crying_

"Mommy... Don't leave me!"

_Well I'd have given anything_

_For time to erase_

_When I turned around and saw_

_Those little tears roll down her face_

Remus released Hermione and she fell on her knees in front of her daughter. She pulled her daughter into a tight grip. The next words the young child said broke Remus's heart.

_Oh my heart nearly broke in two_

_When she said_

_Mommy what did I do_

_To make you and daddy mad_

_Oh I'm sorry I was bad_

"I don't want to make you and daddy mad. I'm sorry."

Remus fell to his knees and began to cry pulling his daughter in his arms. He sobbed with his daughter, and Hermione began to feel the tears well in her eyes.

"Oh! Grace! I am the one who is sorry! This is not your fault..." He cried as he craddled the love of his life.

_I looked at you and you looked at me_

_And we felt each other's shame_

_Kneeling down to hold our child_

_Said she was not to blame_

_Now sometimes when we're angry_

_And say things that aren't true_

_We still love each other_

_And baby we love you_

Remus looked over her shoulder to his wife. She smiled at him softly. He returned her smile. How could she put up with his sour character all these years was unknown to Remus but Hermione stood by his side. And Grace was the proof of it.

"Grace... Listen to me..." Remus began as he saw his daughter look at him with beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were the same her mother. "I love your mother very much and sometimes we fight, but it will never. You hear me?_Never _be your fault. The truth is, Grace, I love you so much and I would feel so alone if I lost you or your mother..."

"I love you too, Daddy." The little girl answered pulling her father into another hug.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I love you so much!" He said genuinely.

"I love you too, Remus." She answered wiping the few tears had fallen along her cheeks. He leant in and kissed his wife passionately.

_When I heard her crying_

_Thought she was tucked away in bed_

_I heard her crying_

_Wish we could take back what we said_

_I didn't think she was old enough to know_

_Oh Lord we must have hurt her so_

_When she begged you not to go_

_I heard her crying_

Remus realized that day that his daughter's love was the reason of him being alive, despite the suffering she sometimes went through. And the love of his wife would pull them both through. _All You Need is Love..._

* * *

_A/N_ : I felt like writing a oneshot. Poorly but oh well. XD 


End file.
